Merged Kaiba
Summary: Real Seto Kaiba met Abridged Seto Kaiba, they fuse to become Merged Kaiba. 3 times the ego, 2 times the monologue, and is one of the most powerful duelists to ever exist. He wrecks your shit before you can even begin to say "Duel" because Merged Kaiba is that powerful. Tier: Bad-Ass '''on his own | at least '''5-B '''with Blue Eyes White Dragon, likely '''higher | at least 5-B '''with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, likely '''far higher | Memetic '''with the Internet Memes in his deck | '''3-A '''with Money | '''0 '''with Screwing the Rules | '''Unquantifiable '''with his ego '''Origin: He is his own Origin Name: Seto Motherf*cking Kaiba, Merged Kaiba Classification: Duelist with a lot of money, Owner of Kaiba Corp Powers and Abilities: Screwing the Rules, Space/Time Manipulation via Screwing the Rules, Money Manipulation, Attack Negation with Negate Attack, Bypassing Durability with Ring of Destruction, Sheer Bad-Assery, Stealing yo Girl, Running a Multi-Billion Dollar Company like it's nothing, Having a Massive Ego, Doing what he wants, Being Rich, White Lightning, Fusion Attack Potency: Destroying You Level '''on his own (can take on trained guards, Joey Wheeler, bullies, and tough guys) | at least '''Planet Level+ with Blue Eyes White Dragon (comparable to Egyptian Gods), likely higher | at least Planet Level+ with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Above the likes of Obelisk the Tormentor), likely far higher | Memetic with Internet Memes in his deck (because duh) | Universe Level '''with Money (he can literally buy the Universe if he so wanted to, because he as ALL THAT MONEY!) | '''Omnipotent '''with Screwing the Rules (Screwing the Rules allows him to become God) | '''Unquantifiable '''with his Ego (his Ego is above that of Omnipotence by far, his Ego is enough to easily defeat TOAA) '''Striking Strength: Destroying You Level '''on his own (can take on trained guards, Joey Wheeler, bullies, and tough guys) | at least '''Planet Level+ with Blue Eyes White Dragon (comparable to Egyptian Gods), likely higher | at least Planet Level+ with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Above the likes of Obelisk the Tormentor), likely far higher | Memetic with Internet Memes in his deck (because duh) | Universe Level '''with Money (he can literally buy the Universe if he so wanted to, because he as ALL THAT MONEY!) | '''Omnipotent '''with Screwing the Rules (Screwing the Rules allows him to become God) | '''Unquantifiable '''with his Ego (his Ego is above that of Omnipotence by far, his Ego is enough to easily defeat TOAA) '''Lifting Strength: VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY HIGH! I MEEEAAAAAN REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY HIGH! HE LIFTS HIS COMPANY, MONEY, and YU-GI-OH DECK ALL AT THE SAME TIME! Speed: Immeasurable with Screwing the Rules (via Screwing the Rules, the laws of speed no longer applies to him) Durability: Destroying You Level '''(was unharmed by Joey Wheeler, trained guards, bullies, and tough guys) | at least '''Planet Level+ with Blue Eyes White Dragon (comparable to Egyptian Gods), likely higher | at least Planet Level+ with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Above the likes of Obelisk the Tormentor), likely far higher '''| '''Memetic '''with Internet Memes in his deck (because duh) | '''Universe Level '''via Money Shield (Money is that OP) | '''Omnipotent '''with Screwing the Rules (Screwing the Rules allows him to become God) | '''Unquantifiable '''with his Ego (his Ego is above that of Omnipotence by far, took hits from TOAA and didn't feel a thing) '''Range: As far as Money will take him, so anywhere he wants pretty much Stamina: Very High (Walked up all those stairs) Basic Equipment: Yu-Gi-Oh Cards, Money, Mokuba Weaknesses: Exodia (AAAAH! Exodia! It's impossible! No one's ever been able to summon him!), Yugi's Plot Armor, Evil Villain Plot Armor, Mokuba being used against him WE WILL TALK ABOUT HIS DECK LATER Intelligence: SMART AF Key: Own his own | with Blue Eyes White Dragon | with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon | with Internet Memes | with Money | With Screwing the Rules | With his Ego Note: This page is INCOMPLETE! ALEX WILL GET SOME IMAGES ON HERE AND I'LL DESCRIBE HIS DECK LATER Notable Victories: Joey Wheeler Maximillion Pegasus (Kaiba beat him in the movie) Marik Ishtar (Kaiba beat Joey who was gonna beat Marik) Ishizu Ishtar Mai Valentine (Kaiba > Joey > Mai) Bullies Trained Guards Stairs Jason Statham The Rules Those two rare hunters Gozaburo Kaiba Invisible Guns Falling Notable Losses: Yugi Muto (plot armor) Dartz (All I know is that Kaiba loses and Yugi wins) Inconclusive Matches: Yami Bakura (they never finished their duel) Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Tier 5 Category:Memetic tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier ??? Category:Badasses